Hansel and Gretel
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A retelling tale of the two children. Hansel and Gretel were lost in the woods by their father and the evil step-mother who wants them gone forever. But the twins venture through the forest and found a house...made of sweets! Thinking the hunger is over, there is a Witch who is blind and wants something more from the innocent children. There are spooky secrets to reveal...
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Hunger***

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there are two children named Hansel and Gretel, living with their father in the little house along with their awful step-mother. Hansel is the first born child with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white shirt with brown shorts with straps on his shoulders. Gretel is the second born child with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a light brown top, and apron, and checkered skirt. The children are twins, and they are never apart since then.<br>Since after their mother died, the family had become poor, and barely had enough to eat. Their clothes are dirty, and have patches on them. As the father married to the woman who is a step-mother to Hansel and Gretel, she is evil...

One night, the children are sleeping in bunk beds trying to get to sleep until they hear their father and step-mother talking about hunger problems. Hansel looked down at his twin sister who put her finger over her lips, gesturing him to keep silent.

"We have too many mouths to feed, darling." A step-mother said. "We all need the food in us. The deer aren't around, and the rabbits don't last long for dinner."

"My children need the food more than us. The twins have to come first." The father spoke. "But, I will do whatever it takes to find food out there. I hunt animals out there in the woods, and I will try to find a town to get a job. We need the money." The step-mother sighed a little and lay back on the bed. She stares up at the ceiling in silent. She despise the twins who are dear to their father, and they are the ones who are hungry even more. "Now let us get to sleep, dear. We have a big day tomorrow." The father said by rolling to his side. The step-mother rolled her eyes and closed them to get to sleep.  
>Hansel and Gretel are in their bunk beds in silent. They know their father is working very hard to get the food, and try to find the town out there to get the job to pay for the foods.<p>

"Should we help father, Gretel?" Hansel whispered. "Maybe we should get to hunting to find something in the woods."

"How could we catch a rabbit? We don't have bows and arrows, only father can hold them." Gretel replied. "And we can't even use a dagger." Hansel reached under his pillow to take the dagger out he held for his deceased mother. It's used to be her dagger, but now she hands it over to her children.

"We can. Our mother would want us to use it." Hansel said by looking at his reflection of the dagger. "Tomorrow, we will hunt with father. And you can ask him if you can use a bow and arrow." Gretel didn't reply to him. She covered herself in a blanket and fell asleep. Hansel placed the dagger under his pillow, and rests on the bed.

* * *

><p>One morning, Hansel and Gretel are outside with their father and step-mother. Before the father could head off to the woods, Hansel asked him to hunt with him along with Gretel.<p>

"You two are too young to go on a hunt." The father said. "It's too dangerous."

"But, there's no danger out there." Gretel said.

"Yes, and we could help you find a rabbit or a deer." Hansel said. "Please father, let us come with you." He took out a dagger and show it to his father. "I still have the dagger mother gave me and Gretel, but can you give one of your bows and arrows to Gretel, she could be very good at them. I can handle the rest." He said. The father looked at his twin children, then at the step-mother who shook her head at him. But, the father accepted the request and let the children come along with him. He went to the house to get the bow and arrows for his daughter to use to catch the animal, and the dagger for her to use as defense. The step-mother snarled as the father and the twins left the house with weapons on them. She is alone.

"Those two must go..." She whispered.

Hansel and Gretel are behind their father, looking around for any animal to catch. But the forest is too quiet, and there are no animals around. Unless they are hiding. Then, Gretel spotted a small rabbit coming out of its home. She got out her arrow and silently kneel down to get a good aim at the rabbit. As she release the arrow, she missed the rabbit who hopped away. Gretel sighed in disappointment. She got up to get the arrow back.

"You tried." Hansel said. "We'll find more rabbits."

"Here." Gretel is about to give her brother the bow until there is a raven crow on the boulder behind him. Hansel turned and gripped on the dagger. The crow cawed at them, and fly away from them.

"Ravens are hardly around." Hansel said. "But, they're not enough for our meal."

"If only we see chickens or turkeys." Gretel said, hearing her stomach growling. "Oh, I'm so hungry."

"I am, too. Come on, father is over there." Hansel and Gretel walked off to find their father who is not far ahead. Above them on the trees, the crow watched them, and its eyes glow red... It is not a normal raven.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: A Walk in the Woods***

* * *

><p>Hansel and Gretel arrived back home with their father with small rabbits. Not enough, but they will do for now. The step-mother glares at the children who walk in their room silently to avoid the eye contact.<br>After dinner, Hansel and Gretel overhead their father and step-mother about taking them to the woods in the morning, but something fearful was brought up by the step-mother. She plans to abandon them! But the father disagrees of course.

"We have too many mouths to feed!" The step-mother growled. "We hardly have meat in us tonight. Rabbits aren't enough! Think about it, dear. Without the children, we won't have to worry about feeding them."

"But, they are my children. I can't leave them in the woods, starve to death. They're young...they're all I have since my wife passed away." The father said in a sad tone in his voice. Hansel and Gretel exchanged their glances at each other in shock. Their step-mother wants them gone forever.

"We have to be in the woods to die, Hansel." Gretel whispered. "What do we do?" Hansel didn't answer as he gestures her to stay quiet and wait for the family to go to sleep.  
>After a few minutes, the father and step-mother are fast asleep. Hansel silently got off of the bed and sneak out the door. Gretel remains in her bed, waiting for her brother to return. Hansel is outside the house and found shiny stones on the ground. He picked up many as he could find for tomorrow. He will use them to find the trail back home. He silently returned to the house and climbed in bed putting the stones in the little bag.<p>

"What are those?" Gretel whispered.

"Stones to help us get back home." Hansel replied. "I'll explain it to you tomorrow morning. You'll see..."

* * *

><p>"Come along, children!" Their father called. "Let's not dilly dally." Hansel and Gretel came out of the door to follow their father and step-mother. Hansel was behind his sister and took out his bag and drop some stones. "Hansel, don't fall behind!" The father says as he turned his head back. Hansel nodded at him and caught up while dropping the stones on the track. Gretel watched her brother in silent. The plan is if they follow the stones, they will return home in no time.<p>

"What do we do with our step-mother?" Gretel asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something to make her get lost in the woods." Hansel replied. "Our father only cares about us, not her."

"I'm not sure about all this, Hansel. What if we do get lost in the woods?" Gretel asked. "The stones aren't-" She stopped when they hear their step-mother cry out in fear. They rush ahead to catch up on their father and saw their step-mother screaming and moving her arms around. There are butterflies around her.

"Get away from me! Get away!" She screamed. Hansel and Gretel couldn't help but to laugh at her. She hates bugs.

"Dear, they're only butterflies." The father said with a chuckle. The step-mother stopped flailing around as the butterflies flew off and grunted a little.

"I hate bugs!" She growled. She noticed the twins are giggling. "You two think that was funny?" Hansel and Gretel stop laughing. "Hmph. Didn't think so." She fixed her hair. "Now, let us continue the walk, shall we?" She walked away as the father followed and the children are behind them. Hansel dropped more stones. Above the trees, there is a raven crow watching them, and it flew off the branch.

Later that day, they decided to rest from the walk. They are in the center of the forest, and the twins are sitting on the log together. Their father is piling the rocks around for the fire, but didn't have wood. The step-mother told the children to stay put while she and the father are going to collect the firewood.

"We'll be right back." She says with a sneer. The father turned back with a sad look in his eyes, and walked away with his evil wife. Hansel and Gretel sat on the log, watching them leave. They are not coming back because of last night's plan by their step-mother.

"Hansel..." Gretel spoke. "I don't like this..."

"Me either, but we'll be back home. I promise. The stones are there behind us." Hansel said as he pointed at the stones that are on the ground. They are on the tracks where they walk from. "It will work. We wait for a little while and we can go back home. Our step-mother won't get rid of us that easily." He said with a smile. Gretel hugged his arm and shut her eyes.

"I trust you always, Hansel." She said.  
>The sun was set, and the twins knew it was time to return home. They follow the stones where Hansel dropped. Hansel and Gretel hold hands as they follow the stones, and they can hear sounds from the trees, but they ignored them as they walked.<p>

"You're right, Hansel! We're going back home because of these stones!" Gretel said with a smile.

"Told you." Hansel said. "In a few minutes, we'll be home in no time." As they walked, Gretel notice something on the branch of the tree. There is a black cat with teal eyes that can glow in the dark. It watched her in silent, squinting its eyes a little like it was studying her. "Gretel?" Hansel called. Gretel blinked and turn to her brother who is waiting for her. She looked up and the cat is gone. "What're you doing?"

"I saw a cat." Gretel said. "Now it's gone."

"A cat?" Hansel asked. "Well, that was something. Could be a stray."

"I don't know about that." Gretel says. Those eyes... The cat seems...different.

"Gretel, come on!" Hansel said by taking her hand to drag her. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>The father and step-mother are resting on the bed until they hear knocking on the door. The father got up and cautiously walk up to the door, and the step-mother watched in silent. As the father opens the door, his face is filled with joy and relief. Hansel and Gretel came in and embraced their father who hug them back. The step-mother made a hateful sneer as she watched.<p>

"Thank heavens you two are alright!" The father said. Hansel and Gretel couldn't tell him that Hansel use the stones to get back home because the step-mother could have take the stones off the road.

"Yes. You two found a way home safely..." The step-mother spoke. Hansel and Gretel turn to her. "Now, off to bed. Get warm." The twins walked in their room to get to their beds. They listened to the evil woman's words. "How could those brats know how to get home from the woods? We're away from here and there is no way they could make it here with no help."

"Dear, please. They're my children." The father spoke.

"I don't care!" The step-mother said with a look. "As I said before, darling, we have too many mouths to feed!" Hansel and Gretel listened quietly, but Hansel couldn't take it any longer. He got off his bed and went out to face the step-mother with a look in his eyes.

"You are unforgivable!" He said. The step-mother glared at him. "You want to get rid of us the whole time!"

"Hansel..." The father spoke, but the step-mother got up and grabbed Hansel's blonde hair, making him grunt in pain.

"You little brat. How dare you speak to me this way!" She says. "Now, go back to bed or else I will throw you and your sister outside for you two to sleep. You can catch a death of cold..." She releases his hair and Hansel backed away from her and went in the room. He sat on his bed, holding his head. Gretel fixed his hair.

"You really shouldn't do that to her." She said. Hansel pulled away from her and lay down on the bed and Gretel got on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Lost and Never Found***

* * *

><p>When morning arrives, the family left the house to take another journey to the forest. Hansel and Gretel will have to use the same plan as last time. But, the stones are nowhere to be found on the trail. What happened to them? Hansel is on his knees, digging a little for the stones, but they are nowhere to be found. Gretel gave him a shrug that she found nothing either. Hansel brush down his knees to get the dirt off.<p>

"I should've just pick them up last night." Hansel grunted.

"Hurry up, lazy bones!" The step-mother said with a sneer. "Don't fall behind!" Hansel glares at her. Gretel took a loaf of bread. Before she could take a bite, Hansel stopped her from doing so.

"Give me the half of bread." He whispered.

"But Hansel-"

"Just give it to me. Trust me." Hansel said. Gretel splits the bread in half and hand it to her brother. She watches him take the pieces and drop them behind him. A raven is watching from the branch and spotted the bread pieces on the ground behind the children. It flew down and ate the pieces one by one without being detected. Its eyes glow as it eats.  
>Gretel spots the same black cat from the day before, but it jumps on each branch of the tree as it watches the children walk. What is this cat? There's something strange about it...<p>

"Hansel..." She called. Hansel came up to her and look up at the trees to see the black cat. "That's the same cat I saw yesterday."

"Hansel! Gretel!" The father called. The twins look to see their father rushing over them with a bow and arrows. He hand them over to Gretel. "Listen to me. I will not let my wife convince me to abandon you. Here's what I want you two to do."

"We're going to leave her behind?" Hansel asked. "She will know how we feel."

"No. She knows a way back. When we stop, you two will have to make a run back to the house." The father said. "I'll handle the rest with my wife."

"You stupid man." The step-mother said as she holds an axe. The father turned and held his hands up. "You and your bratty children are planning to abandon me in the woods? That will never work. I know this forest too well."

"They're my children!" The father said. "You can't make me leave them out here to die! I shouldn't listen to you in the first place! I vowed my life to protect my children after my wife passed away. So now, I should be leaving you behind..." The step-mother glared at him and about to axe her husband but he dodged it. Hansel and Gretel backed away from the step-mother and their father.

"Father!" Gretel cried out. She loads her arrow on the bow and about to shoot her step-mother, but the raven crow flew down and took the arrow. "No!" Hansel got the dagger out and got in front of his sister to protect her. The step-mother held on the axe, making an evil grin on her face. Hansel glared at her, not showing any fear.

"Don't come any closer, you evil witch!" Hansel said. The step-mother laughed at him. But the father threw a rock at her head to knock her down. He told the twins to run for safety. Hansel took Gretel by the hand and run down to the woods. They never look back. They have to get away from their step-mother. As they run, Hansel could've sworn he saw black smoke chasing them from behind, and he was hit by a branch of the tree and roll down the hill and Gretel screamed for his name and everything went black after he hit the ground.

* * *

><p>"Hansel? Hansel, wake up." Gretel's voice said. Hansel groaned a little and opened his eyes and see the fire go on. He looked up at the sky to see it is dark already. Hansel held his head in pain. "Hansel, you hit your head pretty hard when we run. Are you alright?" Gretel asked.<p>

"What happened?" Hansel asked looking at his sister.

"You ran into a tree and roll down the hill." Gretel replied. "I drag you here to hide from our step-mother. We're safe for now. I do wish we have some food...I'm so hungry." Hansel sat up a little and try to recognize the parts of the forest, but none of this looks familiar. They could be far away from their home. Which is not a very good sign.

"Have you seen father?" Hansel asked by standing up.

"No." Gretel replied sadly. "He could be out there waiting for us, but...I don't know which way we should go."

"That black smoke was after us." Hansel said. "When we run, it was chasing us. It's like dark magic or something. I have never seen anything like it before."

"Black smoke?" Gretel asked. Hansel nodded.

"You didn't see it coming after us?"

"I...didn't notice." Gretel said. "But, that is not important right now. We need to find our way home, Hansel." She sets down the pile of leaves on the ground for her and her brother to sleep. "But, we need to rest. We were on a run. I had to drag you here for safety."

"Well, we have to keep the fire going. In case anybody has found us, they will help." Hansel said. Gretel laid down on the leaves and Hansel was next to her, but he sits up, looking at the dark trees, and a dark sky. "I hope father was alright."  
>After a while, the twins are sleeping peacefully in the woods, and the fire is still going on. Hansel woke up from the sound of the twig snap. He got his dagger out and narrow his eyes around the area for anything or anyone. He quietly stood up without waking Gretel, he went around the fire and stepped on a twig which is snapped. A sound is heard from the right, and a little rat ran from the boy. Hansel lower his dagger and sighed in relief.<p>

"Least it's not a large animal." He said.

"Pardon me, young man." A male voice asked. Hansel gasped and there is a Big Bad Wolf with a scar on his left eye, smiling at him. Hansel gripped on the dagger. The Wolf came close to him. "No need to be afraid, boy. I come here for...directions." He said.

"You can talk..." Hansel said. "But, no matter. I could kill you myself if you ever come any closer." The Wolf chuckled at him.

"Such a brave human cub you are. You don't have to kill me. Like I said before, I need directions to a certain town. I want to have a fresh start on my life." The Wolf said by walking by Hansel. "Help me, and...I will help you."

"Why should I help you? You're a wolf! A big one...a biggest I've ever seen." Hansel said. The Wolf turned to him and smirked.

"I can smell that you are starving. Same with your sister sleeping over there." He said looking at Gretel who is still in slumber. "You can't fool this nose of mine, human cub. I can smell anybody's scent. Even yours..." Hansel sneered at him a little. "If you wish to help me, I will help you find some good food." The Wolf continued. "You could use the bow to hunt down rabbits and deer along the way. No wonder you live out here with nothing on sight. No town, no meat. Such a shame."

"Okay, okay. I'll...I'll do whatever I can to help you find some town. After that, you can help us. Not just to find food, find our father." Hansel said. The Wolf raised his brow. "My sister and I are alone out here, and we need to find our way back home to our father. Our step-mother was cruel to us. She wants to leave us out in the woods so we can die." The Wolf shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. She's not the only cruelest witch I've ever seen." He said.

"Witch?"

"Never mind that. Now, shall we take a little stroll?" The Wolf asked. Hansel looked over to Gretel, then walk with the Wolf. He'll be back before morning. Little did Hansel know, the Wolf has something in mind than going to find a town. He wants something...from someone.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's Note: Yes, the Big Bad Wolf from my version of Little Red Riding appears as a cameo character, so this story takes place before Red's story. I thought it'll be kinda fun to add another FT character in this, but the Wolf won't be in this story entirely, don't worry.*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Steal?***

* * *

><p>The Wolf leads Hansel to the sign where it said "<strong>Beware: Trolls<strong>". Hansel gulped a little and gripped on the dagger, but the Wolf went around him to push him with his snout. Passing the sign, there is a cabin. Hansel turned to the Wolf who is in hunting mode behind the bush.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Go on, boy." Wolf told him, watching the cabin. "Knock on the door."

"Wait a minute. You said you need to find a town. What are we suppose to do here?" Hansel said. The Wolf sighed in defeat and came to Hansel.

"I have never been truthful to you. I don't need to go to town. I need something that I need from that thieving troll who stole the fairy dust from me." He said, sneering at the cabin. "The troll you will be seeking is a wise one, but you must bring me the dust from him. He was wearing it as a charm."

"Wait a minute!" Hansel said. "You want the fairy dust from the troll? What do you need it for?"

"Do you still wish to find your father or not?" Wolf asked, impatiently. Hansel sighed a little and agreed the task. "Knock on the door, and ask the troll that you need water. Anything to get him distracted." The Wolf said as Hansel comes up to the cabin. Before he could knock on the door, a net appeared below his feet and lift him off the ground. The door opened and here comes the little green troll wearing a brown shirt and laughed in joy. Hansel grunted a little, gripping on the net and look down at the creature.

"Nice try, you hairy beast! The dust is mine, and you will never-" The troll looked up and saw Hansel and groaned in annoyance. "Arrrgghh! Wrong guy again!" He started to stomp his feet. "Why do these humans always get into my traps?!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Hansel asked. "Can you please get me down? I mean no harm." The troll looks up at him and crossed his arms.

"And...why would I do that, boy? How do I know that you are not...working for the Wolf?" He asked. "I bet you sent you here to steal this from me. Whatever he is telling you is a lie, my boy." He gestured the fairy dust in a little bottle hanging on the chain. From the bushes, the Wolf appears and came towards the troll who yelped in fear. "Y-you! How...how long have you been there?" He asked backing away. The Wolf chuckled.

"Long enough, troll." He said by circling him. "Now, since I have found you, you will have to give me that fairy dust you stole from me." Before the troll could speak, the arrow shot by the Wolf who growled. Hansel looked over to see Gretel there with bow and load another arrow. The Wolf was about to speak to her, but Gretel aims her arrow at him. There is no fear on her face.

"Gretel? What're you doing here? How did you find us?" Hansel asked.

"I followed the tracks of yours and found the animal tracks." Gretel replied. "Mr. Wolf! Leave my brother and that poor troll alone, or I will put the arrow between your eyes."

"I'm afraid there was a misunderstanding, young human cub." The Wolf spoke, trying to sound calm. "Gretel, yes? I have your brother's help to get something that was mine."

"You're lying..." The troll said in a whispered, but the Wolf silenced him by growling.

"What do you want from that troll, Mr. Wolf?" Gretel asked.

"Fairy dust." Hansel spoke before the Wolf did. "Will someone please get me down?"

"Fairy dust? What do you need it for?" Gretel asked in confusion. "And...how did you ever get that stuff? From fairies?" Before the Wolf could respond, the troll picked up dirt and throw it at his face to blind him. He then cuts the rope to get Hansel to the ground. The twins watched the Wolf shaking his head a little with his eyes closed because of the dirt.

"Get out of here!" The troll told them. Hansel and Gretel didn't hesitate. But the Wolf got in front of them with a snarl. The twins backed away and Gretel got behind Hansel who stares back at the angry animal.

"You fail the task. Now, you must pay..." The Wolf said by coming close to them. The troll pours some of the fairy dust in his hand and came in front of the twins and held his hand up, stopping the Wolf from attacking. "What are you doing?"

"Stand down, you beast. Leave my home at once or else I will turn you into stone forever!" The troll warned him. The Wolf growled, but backed away.

"This isn't over, troll. I will take that magic from you one of these days." He said. His golden eyes are now on Hansel and Gretel. "This is goodbye. But, someday...we will cross paths again." Then, the Wolf started to run off to the woods. The troll sighed in relief and pour the dust back in the bottle. He turned to the children.

"Are you two alright?" He asked.

"...I suppose." Gretel said. "I thought I could be dinner."

"How could I be so...naïve?" Hansel wondered. "Gretel, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. I know you want to find our father, but...wolves are never trusted." Gretel said. "But...that Wolf is...very big."

"Ohh, he's not like the rest of the wolves you seen before, but...it doesn't matter." The troll said. He turned to Hansel. "Boy, I forgive you of this. The Wolf can send humans like you to steal this from me." He gestured the bottle with fairy dust. "He wants it for himself. To blend in with humans. You must think with your mind, and this dust can transform something or someone into anything you wish."

"So, you're not the thief. Wolf is the bad guy. How did you get this fairy dust? There are no such thing as-" Hansel was silenced by troll covered his mouth.

"They exist, boy. This magical dust is one of the rarest. That's why I must hold on to it." He said. "Now, I must be heading inside." Before he could go to his cabin, Gretel stopped him.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Can we please sleep here for tonight?" She begged. "We're lost in the woods, and...we need a safer place to sleep in for one night. We lost our father." The troll stares at the children and accepted the request. One night won't hurt. He led them in the cabin and offer them water and fruits for them to have before they could get to bed.

* * *

><p>The Wolf was resting by the boulder, pouting. He almost got the fairy dust. Appearing behind him was a figure in a dark cloak, and the face was hardly shown. The hand is sticking out, like the person is trying to sense someone. The Wolf sighed a little.<p>

"I didn't get it, if that is what you're asking." He said. "The troll was about to use that stuff on me."

"This is your second time, failing, Wolf." The female voice said. "And...what of those...children?"

"Both armed with weapons, and one has a very brave heart. I believe the boy is named...Hansel." The Wolf said. He hears the woman chuckle.

"Hansel and Gretel." She said. "Lost in the woods, helpless, and starving... I believe I could help them with their...'problem'." She turns to the Wolf. "You are lucky that I'm sparing your life. I have business to take care of..." With that, the mysterious woman disappeared. The Wolf calmly walked off to be further away in the woods.

* * *

><p>"Gretel." Hansel's voice said. "Gretel, wake up." Gretel's eyes were open, and see her brother holding something in his hand. "We need to go now."<p>

"What? Why?" Gretel asked by rubbing her eyes. Hansel drag her out of bed and hurried out of the cabin and head off to the woods. The sun was about to rise, and they hear shouting from the troll. But, they weren't chased by him. He remains by his cabin. Gretel got herself awake by this. She noticed the bottle in Hansel's hand. "Hansel? You...stole that from the troll?!"

"It could be useful, Gretel!" Hansel said. "Look, I don't like the idea of stealing either, but this fairy dust can help us. We use it to protect ourselves from anyone who is either going to harm us or kidnap us. Think about it. We are lost in the woods, and we need help." Gretel didn't speak to her brother. The troll was nice to them and now they stole from him. Hansel puts the bottle in the pocket and continue to walk down to the woods with Gretel not far behind.


End file.
